


big enough umbrella

by SafelyCapricious



Series: things you find in a graveyard [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Halloween, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: The gang puts together a haunted house -- and some people wish Ward had made things just a little lesscreepy.Modern Magic AU, some point in the future





	big enough umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is set some time in the future of modern magic universe (or maybe an alternate universe! But still general idea!) and during Halloween!
> 
> Additionally this is part of fictober, day 15 YEAH we still live somehow. 
> 
> <strike>Yes, yes, this series will be completed at some point...I promise. But today is not that day.</strike>
> 
> I know it's short, but please enjoy!

A familiar crunch-squish and Fitz has stepped on another one of the gross eyeball beetles. 

“Ew,” Skye laughs at him, as he lifts his shoe up and stares with dismay at the bloody mess, “you’re gonna have to clean that up.” 

Fitz grimaces at her and grabs a napkin from the snack table to wipe at the bottom of his shoe. “We are _never_ allowing Ward to help with the haunted house again.” 

Skye can only laugh — and then screech as one of the zombie rat things runs over her foot. Now it’s Fitz’s turn to laugh at her. 

“You gotta admit, this is the best haunted house we’ve ever put together though — I’m pretty sure everyone’s going through it like twice already.” Trip says, snacking on a skeleton cookie. 

“It’s creepy,” Fitz says, petulantly, and Skye can’t help but laugh again — at least until another one of the zombie rat things scurries part way up her leg and she has to shake it off. 

“Has anyone seen them, anyways?” Trip asks, ignoring Skye’s flailing at the rat. 

“Ward and Simmons?” Fitz is already shaking his head as he says their names. 

“I think,” Skye says, perched on a chair — she really does _not_ like the rat things. She much prefers the eyeball beetles, “that someone — Bobbi maybe? — said they’d just arrived like, five minutes ago. I think they’re walking through the house.” 

Fitz rolls his eyes and takes a step like he’s going to go and find them and — another crunch-squish as he crushes a beetle beneath his shoe. “For the love of —“ 

“You’re not supposed to kill them, you know,” Simmons says, arm comfortably tucked around Ward, as they duck in from one of the exits of the haunted house. “There’s a finite number — if you keep squishing them there won’t be any.” 

“I am not _trying —“ _Fitz starts, heated, waving a finger at Simmons. 

“Oh, someone figured out how to animate the zombie rats?” Ward asks, looking curiously to where a pile of them are writhing in the corner — and Skye feels all the blood drain from her face. 

“What — what do you mean — _someone_?” she asks into the deathly silence that’s only interrupted by said rats gnawing on something. 

“I just left a pile of them, figured we’d put them in drawers or stuff. Good job with the movement though, very jerky and skittery, I approve.” He presses a kiss, absently, to Simmons’ hair — and Skye would melt at the sight a little bit (as she always does when he treats her friend like the gift she definitely is) if her insides weren’t ice. 

“We thought _you _animated them,” Trip says, always the voice of logic. 

Ward blinks at them, then looks back over at the rats and, most tellingly, takes a step back and pulls Simmons behind him. “Nope.” 

“Ah,” says Fitz, eloquent, “Shit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know what you think here, or on my [tumblr](https://capriciouswrites.tumblr.com/). Uh, and if you're not familiar with modern magic then...that's probably fine? 
> 
> Thanks! I love you all lots!


End file.
